ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2015/December
December ? Throughout the month of December, a Barnes & Noble commercial starring Gaga and Tony bennett aired. Barnes & Noble 2015 Campaign 001.jpg Barnes & Noble 2015 Campaign 002.jpg Barnes & Noble 2015 Campaign 2.png Barnes & Noble 2015 Campaign.jpeg December 1 Private lunch in Beverly Hills Performance :Set list: #"Til it Happens to You" 12-1-15 Sinatra 100 at Encore Theater at Wynn Las Vegas in LV 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a gown by Sandra Mansour and earrings by Oscar de la Renta. Backstage 12-1-15 Private lunch in Beverly Hills 001.jpeg 12-1-15 Private lunch in Beverly Hills 002.jpg Lunch December 2 Premiere: American Horror Story: Hotel. Episode 8 - The Ten Commandments Killer :Main article: American Horror Story '' Episode 8 of American Horror Story: Hotel premiered today. AHS Hotel - The Ten Commandment Killer 001.jpg AHS Hotel - The Ten Commandment Killer 004.jpg Instagram :"��''" 12-2-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"In Vegas with Tony for Sinatra's Birthday. So I'm basically in heaven, bring me a scotch and a dame dammit it's almost midnight." 12-2-15 Instagram 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears slippers by Stubbs & Wootton. Twitter :"Thinking of the world today, praying the media doesn't reward killers with notoriety. Inspire peace. Use your power for harmony, not ratings" :"I loved getting all dressed like a lady for Frank tonight #Sinatra100 Tony+ Daddy + Jack Daniels= a swinging bday!" 12-2-15 Backstage at FS100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 001.jpg Frank Sinatra 100: An All-Star Grammy Tribute Concert Gaga attended the tribute concert for Frank Sinatra in Las Vegas, Nevada. Performance :Set list: #"Theme From New York, New York" 12-2-15 Frank Sinatra 100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 001.jpg 12-2-15 Frank Sinatra 100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 003.jpg 12-2-15 Frank Sinatra 100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a suit by Brandon Maxwell. Audience 12-2-15 Audience at FS100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Tim Ryan and earrings by Anabela Chan. =Backstage = 12-2-15 Backstage at FS100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 001.jpg 12-2-15 Backstage at FS100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 002.jpg 12-2-15 Backstage at FS100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 003.jpg 12-2-15 Backstage at FS100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 004.jpg 12-2-15 Mike Windle 001.jpg|1 12-2-15 Mike Windle 002.jpg 12-2-15 Mike Windle 003.jpg 12-2-15 Mike Windle 004.jpg #Photography by Mike Windle American Horror Story: Episode 8 Episode 8 of American Horror Story: Hotel starring Lady Gaga aired on FX. AHS Hotel - The Ten Commandment Killer 001.jpg AHS Hotel - The Ten Commandment Killer 002.jpg AHS Hotel - The Ten Commandment Killer 003.jpg December 3 Instagram Twitter December 4 Instagram :"Best hug I got all night was from Nancy Sinatra. She shined through the night with such poise and elegance. We love you! #Sinatra100" 12-4-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Thanku @inezandvinoodh for photographing me @billboard WOMAN OF THE YEAR. I felt like a human storm w mom and dad ❤️" :"Sunset at home with @MissAsiaKinney and Koji @billboard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfuBuTVYMDU…" :"There is a �� emoji but no Butterfly." December 5 Twitter :"So you know I'm so excited for this movie because not only is @TaylorKinney111 in it but it's also a HORROR ��❤️" :"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. -Martin Luther King, Jr." December 6 Instagram Twitter :"''The Queen and her Birds... https://www.instagram.com/p/-9dyeIJFLq/" :"Today I will enjoy the gift of life. I will do that and only that.��" December 7 Instagram :"Thank you fans and The Grammys for nominating my song "Til It Happens You You" for a Grammy! Me and My co-writer Diane Warren are so honored and proud to be a part a movement that empowers rape victims into survivors. ❤️" 12-7-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Happy Birthday Frank from backstage �� Love, Tony ❤️ Gaga" 12-7-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"You are so amazing @itstonybennett I fall in love every single time. ❤️ that performance was just heaven." :"Thank you fans and The Grammys for nominating my song "Til It Happens You You" for a Grammy! Me… https://www.instagram.com/p/-_1m2TpFNm/" On the Set of American Horror Story: Hotel in LA 12-7-15 Backstage at AHS Hotel set at Fox Studios in LA 001.jpg December 8 Instagram 12-8-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"I found you Angel ��" 12-8-15 Instagram 002.jpg 12-8-15 Instagram 003.jpg Twitter :"Tuxedo by @Brandonmaxwell" 12-8-15 Twitter 001.jpg December 9 Premiere: American Horror Story: Hotel. Episode 9 - She Wants Revenge :Main article: American Horror Story '' Episode 9 of American Horror Story: Hotel premiered today. AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 001.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 002.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 003.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 004.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 005.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 006.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 007.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 021.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 009.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 010.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 011.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 012.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 013.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 014.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 016.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 022.png AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 018.jpg AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 019.jpg Instagram :"''On deadline as Guest Editor for @vmagazine Photographers, writers, stylists, hair, makeup, models, and artists...Were going to print��!" 12-9-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Just another day at the Haus of Gaga office with Ruth Hogben #artpunk #technologyjunkie" 12-9-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"You are stronger than hell and we love you ❤️ @YolandaHFoster" :"On deadline as Guest Editor for @vmagazine Photographers, writers, stylists, hair, makeup,… https://www.instagram.com/p/_FZup0pFEV/" :"Just another day at the Haus of Gaga office with Ruth Hogben #artpunk #technologyjunkie https://www.instagram.com/p/_FtnMbJFJt/" Arriving at LAX Airport Gaga was seen arriving at LAX International Airport in Los Angeles, CA to board on a private plane to New York. 12-9-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.JPG 12-9-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 001.JPG :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Matthew Gallagher, a necklace by Erickson Beamon, a headpiece by Piers Atkinson and shoes by Brian Atwood. Leaving JFK Airport Gaga was seen leaving John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York, NY after arriving on a private plane. 12-9-15 Leaving JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg 12-9-15 Leaving JFK Airport in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Armani, shoes by Brian Atwood and sunglasses by Mykita for Maison Martin Margiela. Arriving at her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen arriving at her apartment in Manhattan. 12-9-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg American Horror Story: Episode 9 Episode 9 of American Horror Story: Hotel starring Lady Gaga aired on FX. December 10 Instagram :"My mom and my manager @wanaynay are so emotional about our Best Actress Golden Globe Nomination and so happy for Ryan Murphy and the whole gang for HOTEL's nomination for Best TV Series!" 12-10-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"I apologize to my neighbors I'm still screaming in my apt in NY! I'm nominated as an actress for a Golden Globe what a dream is this real!" :"My mom and my manager @bobby_campbell are so emotional about our Best Actress Golden Globe… https://www.instagram.com/p/_HrQORpFEf/" :"WATCH LIVE at 7pm ET myself and "The Hunting Ground" team sit down to discuss campus rapes. #TilItHappensToYou http://timestalks.com/detail-event.php?event=the_hunting_ground…" Leaving her apartment in NYC 12-10-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 12-10-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.JPG :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Hektor, shoes by Stephane Rolland, an earring by Roseark and a handbag by Perrin. Time Talks Event in NYC Arrival 12-10-15 Arriving at Cipriani in NYC 001.JPG Press Room 12-10-15 Arrival at Time Talks in NYC 001.jpg 12-10-15 Arrival at Time Talks in NYC 002.jpg Leaving 12-10-15 Leaving Cipriani in NYC 001.jpg Chat Golden Globes Nominations The nominations for the 73rd Golden Globes Awards were announced and Lady Gaga scored her first nomination as a nominee for Best Actress in a Mini-Series or a Film. The ceremony will be held on January 10, 2016 in Beverly Hills. Later, Lady Gaga updated her Twitter account with a reaction of the nomination. I apologize to my neighbors I'm still screaming in my apt in NY! I'm nominated as an actress for a Golden Globe what a dream is this real! December 11 Instagram Leaving her apartment in NYC 12-11-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears a bra and skirt by Kay Goss, shoes by Stephane Rolland and earrings by Lauren Klassen. Billboard: 2015 Women in Music Arrival and Blue carpet 12-11-15 Arrival at Billboard WIM in NYC 001.jpg 12-11-15 Blue Carpet at Billboard WIM in NYC 001.jpg 12-11-15 Blue Carpet at Billboard WIM in NYC 002.jpg 12-11-15 Extra 001.jpg Acceptance and Performance :Set list: #"Til it Happens to You". 12-11-15 Performance at Billboard WIM in NYC 001.jpg 12-11-15 Performance at Billboard WIM in NYC 002.jpg 12-11-15 Performance at Billboard WIM in NYC 003.jpeg 12-11-15 Speech at Billboard WIM in NYC 001.jpg 12-11-15 Speech at Billboard WIM in NYC 002.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Alexis Mabille. =Backstage = 12-11-15 Backstage at Billboard WIM in NYC 003.jpg 12-11-15 Backstage at Billboard WIM in NYC 005.jpg 12-11-15 Backstage at Billboard WIM in NYC 002.jpg 12-11-15 Backstage at Billboard WIM in NYC 001.jpg 12-11-15 Billboard 001.jpg Leaving 12-11-15 Leaving Billboard WIM in NYC 002.jpg 12-11-15 Leaving Billboard WIM in NYC 003.jpg 12-11-15 Leaving Billboard WIM in NYC 004.JPG :Lady Gaga wears a gown by Vionnet, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti and earrings and a ring by Elena Votsi. Returning at her apartment in NYC 12-11-15 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg December 12 Instagram :"What does Billboard's Woman of the Year do on her day off? SAME AS YOU #HOUSEKEEPING while singing Christmas Carols!" 12-12-15 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an earring by Elena Votsi and sunglasses by Tom Ford. 12-12-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"He said, "honey you're always my Woman of the Year." HAPPY HOLIDAYS! #billboard https://www.instagram.com/p/_LLhp3JFEd/" :"I would like to thank my fans from the bottom of my heart for loving me and my music, everything… https://www.instagram.com/p/_LNTlUJFG5/" :"Thank you K Goss for dressing me on the carpet, what can I say. I love a power suit ����" 12-11-15 Instagram 005.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 12-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 12-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Christian Siriano. Sadelle's Restaurant in NYC 12-12-15 Arriving at Sadelle's Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg 12-12-15 Arriving at Sadelle's Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 12-12-15 Leaving Sadelle's Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg December 13 Instagram Twitter :"I could sit on the couch, landline on my lap, watching live TV shopping networks ALL DAY. Take my money I need �� �� and holiday deals!" December 14 Instagram :"Thank you FX for the yummy chocolates and charity donations for the holidays! I'm so humbled to be a part of such a special show" 12-14-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Thank you @ahsFX for the yummy chocolates and charity donations for the holidays! I'm so humbled… https://www.instagram.com/p/_SqJ-JJFAT/" :"Congrats to my @AHSFX costars @MsKathyBates @MsSarahPaulson + Wes Bentley on your @CriticsChoice nominations! Honored to work w/ you all! ��" December 15 Instagram :"Donovan wants me to love him forever? �� I swear it. Eat up. ����❤️" Suzanne Tenner 024.jpg Twitter :"Find out what happens Wednesday @AHSFX 10pm #Hotel" December 16 Premiere: American Horror Story: Hotel. Episode 10 - She Gets Revenge :Main article: American Horror Story '' Episode 10 of American Horror Story: Hotel premiered today. AHS Hotel - She Gets Revenge 001.jpg AHS Hotel - She Gets Revenge 002.jpg AHS Hotel - She Gets Revenge 003.jpg AHS Hotel - She Gets Revenge 004.jpg AHS Hotel - She Gets Revenge 005.jpg Suzanne Tenner 024.jpg AHS Hotel - She Gets Revenge 006.jpg AHS Hotel - She Gets Revenge 007.jpg AHS Hotel - She Gets Revenge 008.jpg December 19 Instagram Beso Restaurant in Hollywood 12-19-15 Leaving Beso Restaurant in Hollywood 001.jpg 12-19-15 Leaving Beso Restaurant in Hollywood 002.jpg December 20 Instagram :"Happy Holidays! This season may all your pain he cham-payne ��. All I have is because of you. ❤️" 12-20-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Happy Holidays! This season may all your pain he cham-payne ��. All I have is because of you. ❤️ https://www.instagram.com/p/_h6VHBpFIV/" December 22 Instagram Twitter :"I feel like I've known her my whole life she wants to show me things. �� https://www.instagram.com/p/_nQ7ripFAO/" December 23 Instagram Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 12-23-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg 12-23-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg 12-23-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 003.jpg Flight to New York from LA 12-23-15 Flight to NYC in LA 001.jpg December 24 Instagram :"I love you monsters ❤️" 12-24-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"@bajaeast love you so hard right back ❤️��" 12-24-15 Instagram 002.jpg Leaving Saks Store in NYC 12-24-15 Leaving Saks Store in NYC 001.jpg 12-24-15 Leaving Saks Store in NYC 002.jpg 12-24-15 Leaving Saks Store in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Alexandra Nam, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti, earrings by Ben-Amun, sunglasses by Alain Mikli, and a shoulder bag by Imago-A. Arriving at her apartment in NYC 12-24-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg December 25 Instagram :"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ����" 12-25-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Uh ohh!! Santa had too many drinks ��#repost" 12-25-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ���� https://www.instagram.com/p/_uz4WlJFKQ/" December 26 Instagram Arriving at LaGuardia Airport in NYC 12-26-15 Arriving at LaGuardia Airport in NYC 001.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears a hoodie by Baja East and a coat by Dominic Louis. December 27 On a Flight to Aspen, Colorado 12-27-15 Flight to Aspen, Colorado 001.jpg Leaving Aspen-Pitkin County Airport in Colorado 12-27-15 Leaving Aspen-Pitkin County Airport in Colorado 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Dominic Louis. December 29 At Aspen Mountain Ski Resort in Colorado 12-29-15 At Aspen Mountain Ski Resort in Colorado 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Moncler, a hat by Eugenia Kim and a ski goggles by Arnette. December 31 Instagram :"��thank you to our fans and loved ones who bless us with so much each year. We had a beautiful holiday and are so grateful because it wouldn't have been the same without you in our lives! ��Happy New Year's Eve" 12-31-15 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a vintage ear muffs by Chanel. Timeline Category:2015 Category:2015 fashion